Batman: Dark Tomorrow
Batman: Dark Tomorrow is a console video game exclusively for the Nintendo GameCube and Xbox systems, based on DC Comics' Batman. It was developed by HotGen and published by Kemco in conjunction with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and DC Comics. The story was written by veteran monthly Batman writer Scott Peterson, with assistance of famed Final Fantasy writer Kenji Terada. A PlayStation 2 version of the game had been planned, but was ultimately canceled. Unlike most other Batman games, Dark Tomorrow was meant to represent the current comics version of the character, whereas most are based on outside adaptations or completely new iterations like Rocksteady's ''Arkham'' universe. The game was released in the era between Joel Schumacher's Batman & Robin and Christopher Nolan's Batman Begins, when there was not much enthusiasm for the brand. The game did not fare well commercially and was largely maligned or overlooked by critics. Plot Trying to end a gang war between the Ventriloquist and Black Mask, Batman discovers that Commissioner James Gordon has been kidnapped, and is being held at an overrun Arkham Asylum. Racing through Gotham City's sewers in order to enter the Asylum undetected, Batman has to fight through enemies ranging from Zsasz to the Ratcatcher before finally encountering the man holding Gordon: the Joker. Discovering that Gordon's kidnapping was in fact a distraction to keep the Dark Knight away from the world stage, Ra's al Ghul reveals that his new plan to take over the world is nearly complete. Batman has to travel around the world to the Demon's Head's stronghold in order to stop his latest plan for world domination. Members of Batman's supporting cast of allies also appear in the cinematics of the game, including Oracle, Robin, and Batgirl. Nightwing does not appear, but is mentioned in dialogue as possible backup leading into the game's climax. Many precedents of the comics are cited, especially as it pertains to Ra's al Ghul, and Batman's "undefined" relationship with al Ghul's daughter, Talia al Ghul. The villains in the story include the Joker, Ra's al Ghul, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc, the Ventriloquist & Scarface, Black Mask, Mr. Zsasz and the Ratcatcher. Gameplay Reception The game was poorly received by critics for its confusing game play engine, its repetitive mission modes, and its awkward camera angles. The end of the game is also criticized because there is no direction to the "fulfilling ending" of the story, outside of another source. Game Informer gave this game a 0.75 out of 10 for its gameplay mechanics. IGN was severely disappointed, saying that "the Dark Knight gets his wings clipped in his latest adventure." Although the gameplay was heavily criticized, the story and the in-game cinematics were widely praised. IGN noted, "Positive marks earned here for sticking to the DC-based Batman license and faithfully bringing it to life. The cut-scenes are arguably the best part of the game." Gallery Screenshots Dark Tomarrow gliding.jpg Promotional models Batgirl DT.jpg Tim Drake DT.jpg Oracle DT.jpg Bullock DT.jpg Gordon DT.png Gordon DT2.jpg Box shots Darktomorrow.png Category: Video Games